Monster Within
by EzRealitY
Summary: Naruto is like any other just like any other kid, He wants to be respected and have good friends, what will happen when his secret is revealed to his new friends.  A bit AU, Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

The young boy sat alone on the hill top. He was alone as usual and just sat there relaxing looking at the Cliffside monument. Four giant faces were carved into the cliff to honour the village's previous rulers.

First was Hashiram Senju, Konaha's first Hokage. He hailed from the Senju clan and together with the Uchiha clan; they founded and established the ninja village.

The second monument was to remember Tobirama Senju, Konaha's second Hokage, also from the Senju clan.

Third was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was one of the greatest ninja the village ever produced. He was mentored by the first two Hokage's and went on to teach some of the village's most powerful ninja.

The last face carved into the cliff belonged to the most beloved ninja of Konahagakure. He was the village's fourth ruler, known most commonly as the Yondaime.

The boy snickered as he gazed upon his father's face. The man was loved by the village and worshiped almost as a god. His greatest achievement the village from the Kyúbi no Yóko. He was loved because he gave up his life to save the village, but in return, condemned his newborn son to a hate filled life.

Naruto felt the anger rise inside his body. His father sealed the damn fox inside Naruto's body and been worshipped whereas Naruto himself was despised and hated.

Tsunade, the village's current Hokage tried her best to protect Naruto where she could. She felt sorry for him. His life was destined to be filled with ridicule and he had done nothing to deserve it. Though she was the current leader of the village she couldn't always be there to protect him.

Naruto was near to invincible because of the fact that if he died, so did the Kyubi. Although it is concealed inside the boy, it still has the power to heal him and in turn, stop itself from fading from existence.

Naruto got up and started walking back to the Ninja academy. He lived there as a child even though he was banned from taking place in any of the classes. He was excited about his birthday the next day; he would turn thirteen and be eligible to take the entrance exam to the academy. If he succeeded he would be allowed to become a ninja and hopefully earn the villagers respect.

It would be dark soon and Tsunade would probably get worried about him if he didn't get back soon. He took one last look and turned to head back to the academy. As he walked past a forest he heard someone moving. He decided to take a look.

_ It will give me some good stealth practise_, he thought to himself as he quietly snuck through the clearing.

He came to a clearing where he found a family having a picnic. He noticed others but couldn't keep his gaze off the silver haired girl. She looked his age and had long, free flowing silver hair. Her eyes were blood red with black slits and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The girl looked up from her drink, some kind of red liquid in a tall glass, and looked into the trees. She scanned the surrounding and paused looking straight at Naruto. He flinched under her gaze, somehow he could tell she was very powerful, but he didn't know how.

Naruto stared into the girls eyes for a few more seconds then spun to his left to hide behind a tree. He sat frozen in thought about the beauty of the girl when he was snapped out of his daze by voices coming from the clearing.

"Father I think I might go for a walk and explore a little bit, is that ok?" someone asked.

Naruto inched his head back around the tree to see the voice had come from the silver haired girl. The man, who he suspected to be the girl's father then answered, "Make sure you don't go too far"

The girl got up and walked straight towards where Naruto crouched, hiding next to the tree. To his surprise she didn't stop and ask who he was, she just walked straight past him deeper into the forest.

Naruto was intrigued by the girl and decided to follow her. She walked for about ten minutes before she stopped in the middle of another clearing. He stopped, waiting to see what she would do next.

"I know your there, stop hiding and come out" she called out to him.

_Damn it_, he thought, obviously his stealth needed a bit more work if a girl his own age knew he had been following her. He was a little bit intimidated by the girl, but he was no coward, so he walked into the clearing.

He strutted towards her hands behind his head, hoping his fake confidence was enough to fool the girl. When he got close to her he could kind of feel her power. A shocked look flicked onto his face for only a second before he got it back to his laid back confident look.

Unfortunately for him, she saw that moment's hesitation and stepped forward. "Who are you and why are you spying on my family?" she asked with curiosity evident in her voice.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki" he said confidently.

He didn't have his father's name of Namikaze, aperently it was to keep it secret from some group called Akatsuki. Few other people knew he was the son of the famous Yondaime. Tsunade always said to him, "The less people that know your true identity, the safer you will be"

"Okay then Naruto Uzumaki why were you spying on my family?" she asked again.

"I wasn't spying or anything like that, just a bit of practice for entrance exam at the academy tomorrow" He finished with a slight smile on his face.

"What academy are you talking about?" she asked.

"Hold on you don't know about the Ninja Academy? And you still haven't told me your name"

"Very well then, my name is Moka Akashiya, I don't know anything about the academy you speak of because I am not from around here, my family are on a…" she paused trying to find the right word. "…vacation"

The real reason she was there because her father was trying to show her and her sister Kokoa the humans were worthless scum.

"Oh…" Naruto sighed.

Moka's father had told her all humans were weak and she wanted to test that theory. "Say Naruto, would you like to have a little sparing match with me?'

Naruto smiled, he had seen so many sparing matches at the academy and thought with all that knowledge he could easily beat a girl. "Sure but if I win you have to be my friend and promise to keep in touch with me when you leave"

She hesitated, knowing her father wouldn't allow her to be friends with a human. "Ok and if I win, you have to promise not to tell anyone about me and you can't try to find or contact me"

"Deal"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A minute after making the agreement, Naruto was regretting it. He was laying face down in the dirt in pain. He struggled to get up and face the girl again. He stumbled towards her, trying to run. He ducked under a punch then head butted Moka's foot… He was sent flying to the edge of the clearing where he collided with a tree.

"Stay down I don't want to hurt you" Moka yelled.

Naruto wasn't going to give up on the chance of befriending the girl and shakily got back up, he half stumbled, half jogged back to where she stood unharmed.

"Know your place" she said just before kicking him one last time in the head.

Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka stood looking at the unconscious human laying before her. He had blond spikey hair and was wearing the daggiest orange jumpsuit. He had these strange scars across both cheeks, almost like they were whiskers…

She had the feeling there was more to him then met the eye but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She gave up and had to agree with her father that humans were weak. Although this Naruto boy had no chance against her, a mighty vampire, she had to admire his willingness to try and his determination.

Wait… she admired something about a human… She shook her head and mumbled "weak humans" then walked back to where her family was having a picnic.

When she returned she was greeted with silence, the silence that can only mean that they were talking about her.

She sat down and looked to her father, hoping that he would reveal what they discussed while they were away. She didn't have to wait long before her father sighed and started talking.

"Daughter, your mother and I have decided to have some time apart for a while. We are still very much in love, but after spending many centuries together we have decided that some time apart would aid us both. Your mother will be going to live in the a human world for three years and I would like you to go with her" he paused to give it a minute to sink in, "Hopefully after the three years you will see just how pathetic humans are. Your mother will come back to the castle to live with me and you will attend Yokai Gakuen, an academy for monsters"

Moka was speechless, It was a lot to take in, her parents were going to _have some time apart_, for THREE YEARS…

She had to attend a human school during that time then when her mother moved back to the castle she had to go to a different school.

Over all, she wasn't overly excited about what she had just heard.

"Of course when you are living in the human world you will not be able to use your powers at all. Also you're a teenage girl have silver hair and red eyes isn't exactly normal so I will make you a Rosario. It will supress but not terminate your powers, they will still be there, you just won't be able to use them while wearing the Rosario. In cases of emergency only those very dear to you will be able to remove the pendant. Your appearance will also be altered, you will have your mothers beautiful pink hair and green eyes" he said winking at his wife.

"W…When do we leave?" Moka managed to choke out.

"Tomorrow" her father answered…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke up the sun was hidden behind the horizon. The forest around him was filled with nothing but darkness. The trees swayed in the wind and the leaves slowly floated down to the earth.

_Oh CRAP! Tsunade is going to be so pissed at me,_ he thought sadly. He went to stand up then remembered everything. He followed the beautiful girl into the clearing where they had a sparring match. He lost…

He thought bitterly about the promise he made. He couldn't tell anyone about Moka and he couldn't try to find or contact her. Oh well he was used to it by now, she wasn't the first person to leave him.

He stood shakily and almost fell back down again. He slowly hobbled out of the forest and towards the academy where he lived, and where he was sure to receive a lecture about breaking curfew.

He got close to the academy and felt relief, he was getting extremely tired. He passed the tree with his favourite swing on it. He got to the door of the building that his room was in. He walked through the door and saw an angry Tsunade pacing back and forth, she saw Naruto and her annoyed look turned into one of concern, she ran to Naruto just in time to catch him.

He fainted from exhaustion…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was in her office thinking. She had just put Naruto in his bed. He had a black eye, a lump on his head and lots of purple bruises. She was furious he had been hurt, but she was frustrated that she didn't know how.

There was a knock at her door and she knew who it was. "Come in" she called.

"Hokage-sama you called for me?" he asked.

"Yes it's about Naruto, he was late to come home tonight and when he did finally get home he collapsed. He's covered in bruises and has multiple head injuries. I don't know how it happened" Tsunade finished in a frustrated tone.

"His thirteenth birthday is tomorrow, is it not?" the man asked.

"H… Hai"

"Then that means he will be able to take his entrance exam. Hopefully when he starts becoming a ninja he will have more power to protect himself, and maybe even the villagers will learn to respect him" he said.

"True, and if he's anything like his father, he will grow powerful very quickly" Tsunade replied.

Silence filled the Hokage's office and the two ninja looked at each other for a moment. Tsunade broke the silence by asking… "Has there been any news on Akatsuki?"

The man sighed then answered. "We still know very little about them. We know they work in two man teams and have five teams all up. Other than that all we know is that they seem to be extracting all the tailed beasts and destroying them"

"So Naruto is in danger?" she sighed.

"As long as he is watched and kept within the walls of Konoha, he should be safe. Also if you would like me to, I will keep an eye on him for you" offered the man.

"Thank you Jariya"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes flickered as he re-entered the land of consciousness. His chest ached and his head throbbed. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He noticed someone sitting to the left of the bed he was in. Only then did he realise he was back in his room.

"Happy birthday Naruto" the person sitting beside him said.

It was Tsunade. The blond Hokage was looking sympathetically down at the young ninja. She couldn't help feeling guilty that he was injured, after all she took it upon herself to protect him.

"Naruto, how did you get injured?" Tsunade asked him sternly

He was about to tell her all about the beautiful girl with long silver hair that he met in the forest. Then he remembered his promise… He promised to never tell anyone about her or her family being in the forest.

He wasn't about to go back on his word because if ever made a promise, he was damn well going to keep it. He hesitated before answering, trying to come up with a believable cover story.

"I…I umm tripped over and f…fell down some stairs" he said nervously.

_WOW, I fell down some stairs… that's a GREAT cover story, _Naruto thought sarcastically, annoyed at his pathetic cover story.

Tsunade knew he was lying, but there was no point pushing it. If he didn't want to tell her there was nothing she could do to make him, she could order him to tell her. Her being Hokage would have made it impossible for Naruto to refuse. But that would have been abusing her position.

"Ok… well now that you're thirteen, you can take the entrance exam to the ninja academy" Tsunade said, earning a smile from Naruto.

"I can't wait" Naruto said excitedly.

"Get some rest and I will organise everything for you later today" Tsunade said as she left Naruto's room.

As soon as she left Naruto's head fell back to his pillow. He was thinking about that girl Moka and fell asleep not long after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1 Done… YAY**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

After returning from the Ninja village Moka's father had started work towards crafting Moka's Rosario. When he finished it, it was a silver cross with a ruby coloured gem in the centre of the cross piece.

He gave it to Moka along with a gold chain to where it on. She put the chain around her neck then connected the pendant to the chain.

She felt her power draining and her vampiric powers being supressed, then she collapsed, lying unconscious on the floor.

When she woke up she felt tired for a bit, but after a couple minutes she felt like normal, except not as powerful as always.

She looked into the mirror on the wall and gasped when she saw her appearance. Instead of her usual silver hair and red eyes with black slits. She now had long pink hair with beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Moka try to pull the Rosario off the chain" her father said.

She reached up and grasped the Rosario in her right hand. She pulled at it but it didn't come off. She tried again with all her strength but it wouldn't budge.

"Come here" he said.

Moka walked to where her father stood. He reached up and grabbed the Rosario, pulling it off without any trouble at all. Suddenly Moka was surrounded by black fire and when in subsided she was back to her normal silver haired self.

"I have made it so that only people who truly care about you can remove your Rosario. Also over time your personality will split between the two entities. Silver haired Moka or Inner Moka, will take on a cruel and powerful personality, while pink haired outer Moka will inherit the fun loving side of your overall personality" he explained.

"What happens if the Rosario is destroyed?" she asked.

"Nothing really. The two personalities will re-merge forming the Moka that was here before the Rosario was created"

He handed the Rosario back to his daughter and she put it back on the golden chain. Slowly her hair and eye colour changed and her power was suppressed. Then she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka stood at the road with her mother looking back at castle Akashiya. It really was an amazing sight. The castle itself was built on a cliff top backing onto the ocean. There was a tall granite rock wall surrounded it. There was a tall iron prong gate at the entrance and she could just see the tree she enjoyed climbing when she was younger.

She loved her childhood at the castle. Her family were rich and powerful so she got pretty much anything she wanted. She didn't exactly… get along with her father, but she loved him all the same. Her mother on the other hand was like her best friend.

Moka had three sisters. Ria, Kaura and Kokoa. She didn't get along with them much either but she was closest with Kokoa, although it got a bit annoying when Kokoa tried proving herself to Moka. Kokoa had some strange obsession with trying to please Moka.

Now that she was thinking about it, Moka admitted to herself that she would miss Kokoa a fair bit. Well at least she could come back and visit sometimes. She could always send letters as well.

Moka walked with her mother down the road for a couple hundred meters before they stopped. Lady Akashiya turned to her daughter and asked "are you ready my deer?'"

Moka looked up to her mother and nodded hesitantly. Sure she had left the castle many times, but she had always known she would be going back there. Now she was going to be gone for over three years, only coming back for brief visits every now and then.

Moka took one last look at her home before she was engulfed by black flames. She felt herself being pulled through the black fire. It was how vampires travelled between the different worlds.

There was no one world just for vampires. They were spread through many worlds. Moka's father, being one of the five elder vampire lords, meant she grew up in a powerful and privileged family.

Moka and her mother emerged from the fire standing in the middle of a large apartment. It was well furnished with polished hardwood floors and the walls had a coat of blood red paint.

Moka was only thirteen so she hadn't drunk from a human yet, but she'd had plenty of blood from transfusion packs, and she liked it.

"Home sweet home" her mother said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out Moka's new home was close to the middle of Tokyo, so every morning was extremely busy. She had to get up early each morning to get ready for school. She was attending Toshi Ni-Ji Koráju, a human school for teenagers.

Toshi Ni-Ji Koráju was a large academy near to central Tokyo. Around one thousand students attended the school every day. Moka had to put up with learning boring human subjects.

She wished she could just go back to the castle and sleep in her old bed and wear her only clothes. Instead she had to wear a Blue blazer with a white blouse, a red tie and blue dress pants.

Moka hated the uniform. It was so… dull.

Starting at Toshi Ni-Ji Koráju hadn't been easy. They had arrived half way through the school year. She felt so alone and insecure when she first arrived at the school. She got lost because of the size of the huge academy. When she finally found her class room, she was already twenty minutes late.

She knocked on the classroom door and walked in when she heard someone call out to her. When she got through the door she was greeted by wolf whistle and guys calling out to her. She blushed so brightly her face almost blended in with her pink hair.

While the teacher was yelling at the class for quiet, she noticed she was receiving quite a few glares from the girls in the class. This made her feel uneasy but she was interrupted from her thought by the teacher.

"Class this is Moka Akashiya, I'm sure you will be able to show her around and make her feel most welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three weeks later…**

To say Moka didn't like it at Toshi Ni-Ji Koráju would be an understatement. She hated it there…

For some reason all the girls at the school went out of their way to make her feel unwelcome. On that note, the boys wearn't much better. All they wanted was to get in her pants. It made her feel very… uncomfortable.

She was in the middle of a P.E lesson with the rest of her class. She didn't like P.E much. Mostly because she knew, without the Rosario around her neck, she could beat everyone at anything their teacher could think of.

The bell sounded and everyone headed off towards the changing rooms. Some of the girls stayed to have a shower. Including Moka…

After running around for over an hour, she had built up quite a sweat. She stood in the shower for a good ten minutes, taking the time to relax and think.

Moka turned the tap off then used her hands to clear her hair away from her face, she reached up to grab her towel that was hanging off the door but it was gone…

She took a moment to listen if anyone else was still in the changing rooms… nothing, she couldn't hear anyone. She slowly edged the door open. She couldn't see an one and wait… her bag was gone!

Moka screamed in her mind, _STUPID HUMAN_S_!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Day after Naruto met Moka…**

The sun was shining brightly through the open curtains to Naruto's room. He sat up, fully healed from the beating he received from Moka.

_ Well that one benefit of having the damn fox inside me_, he thought.

Naruto got out of bed and got dressed. He looked over to his clock… One o'clock, he had already speant half his birthday sleeping. The thing he wanted most for his birthday was entrance into the ninja academy, so he left his room to go find Tsunade.

When he got to her office he knocked on her door and waited.

"Come in" Tsunade's voice called from inside the office.

He walked in casually and smiled at the older ninja. "You look a lot better then you did last night Naruto" she said happily.

"Hmm, I am a really fast healer" he said with a smile rubbing his hand over where the seal was, keeping the Kyubi inside him.

Tsunade smiled at his joke, at least his in a good mood. "I suppose your hear to take your entrance exam?"

"Yes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just finished the exam that would determine whether he would be allowed into the Ninja Academy.

He was sitting on the swing that hung from his favourite tree at the front of the academy. He sat there slowly swinging thinking over the exam.

To be honest it was pretty easy. For the first part he had to write about the ninja he most looked up to. Nearly everyone who took the test wrote about how great his father was. The legendary Yondaime, the defeater of the Kyúbi no Yóko, Konoha's golden flash…

No, Naruto wrote about someone he actually respected, someone who inspired him. He wrote about the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

For the second half of the test he had to write about why he wanted to be a ninja. That one was easy…

Naruto wanted to become a ninja to prove to everyone that he wasn't some kind of demon child. He wanted to prove that he was just like anyone else. He wanted to serve and protect the village he grew up in. But most off all he wanted to gain the villagers respect.

He got bored swinging on his own so he decided to go back to his room. He went inside to be surprised. Sitting on the end of his bed was a box wrapped in bright orange paper. There was also a plain white card sitting on top of it.

_Dear Naruto_

_ I hope you have a most enjoyable birthday and I hope you like this gift._

_ Tsunade…_

He set the card down and picked up the box. He unwrapped it carefully, in case there was something fragile inside. He opened the box to find some kind of blue bandana. He picked it up, surprised by its weight. He turned it over and there it was, the metal plate with the leaf ninja symbol on it.

Naruto smiled at his Hitai-ite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three weeks later…**

Naruto loved learning how to be a ninja. The thrill he got from mastering new moves or Justus was great. He wasn't GREAT at ninjutsu but he was starting to get a grip on the kage bushin.

Taijutsu on the other hand came naturally to him. He was a very athletic person, which helped, seeing as Taijutsu was very physical.

Because he only just started at the academy he hadn't done much to do with Genjutsu but he had done some basic theory work on recognising when you're trapped in a Genjutsu.

Other than that he had learnt many skills like navigation, cooking, foraging and lots of other things that can come in handy when on missions.

Class finished for the day and Naruto was sitting on his favourite swing again. He saw a beautiful pink haired girl walking down the path towards him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, well except for Moka Akashiya.

He waved to the girl and she smiled and walked over to him. "Hello I'm Sakura, Nice to meet you"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he replied shaking he hand. He didn't use his father's name because aperently it would be safer not to. Anyway, he preferred having his mother's name; at least she hadn't condemned him with the stupid fox.

"Can you tell me where the Hokage's office is, I'm here to take the entrance exam" she said excitedly.

"Sure, I'll show you the way, follow me" he said happily.

Sakura followed Naruto to Tsunade's office. They stopped at her door. "Thankyou Naruto-san, hopefully if I pass and start at the academy, can we can be friends?" she asked nervously.

"I'd like that" Naruto answered, trying to hide how excited he was. In his three weeks at the academy he hadn't made any friends. Anyone who he talked to ignored him and acted like he didn't exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura proudly put her Hitai-ite around her head. She had passed her exam and been allowed to start at the academy. She was looking for Naruto excitedly looking for someone to share the news with.

She walked back to the swing he had been sitting on, she knew it was unlikely he would still be there, but she didn't know where else to look. He wasn't there…

There were a group of girls sitting around a table not far from the tree. _Maybe one of them knows Naruto,_ she thought.

"Excuse me do any of you know where I could find Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

Their eyes darkened when she said his name. "Why do you want to find him?" one of the girls asked.

"We're going to be friends" she said happily.

"You're going to be friends with that freak, do you even know what he is?" she spat venomously.

"W…What do you m…mean?" she stuttered.

"He is the demon child…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking towards the gate to the academy; he was going to go for a walk in the forest when he saw Sakura. He went over to talk to her.

"Hey you got your Hitai-ite, congratulations" he said cheerily.

Sakura looked at him evilly then screamed, "DON'T TALK TO ME, DEMON" then she turned and ran away from him.

Shocked by what just happened, Naruto just ran back to his room and slammed the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" Tsunade's voice called from inside her office.

"Hokage-sama, I have some news for you" Jariya said bowing slightly.

"No need to be so formal Jariya, were friends… what news do you have, is it about Naruto?"

"Unfortunately yes, Naruto made friends with the girl who came to see you today, Sakura I think her name was. Well anyway when she was looking for him, some other girls told this Sakura that Naruto was a…" he paused, then finished hesitantly, "demon child"

Tsunade sighed.

"When Naruto went to talk to her, she screamed at him and ran away" he said sadly.

"Oh poor Naruto" Tsunade sighed again. "Jariya what can I do to help the boy?" she pleaded.

"You are aware I am Naruto's godfather. I mentored his father, maybe I could take on the role of Naruto's sensei? I mean sure his father was older when I began teaching him, but Naruto has the extra power of the Kyubi inside him, If he could tap into its chakra supply the boy could become a damn powerful ninja"

Tsunade nodded her head plunging into deep thought. A few minutes later she spoke… "You will be Naruto's sensei, don't push him to hard. Start with basics and build up from there. I think it would be best if he lives with you, he would probably just end up getting depressed if he continued living here"

"If you're sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am… but I would like it if you told him to check in with me once a week, just so I can keep track on his progress and how he's coping"

"Hai Hokage-sama" he said leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's another chap done… hoped you liked it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope to update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was lying on the bed in his room at the ninja academy. He had just been declared a demon child by his first friend. He felt anger rising inside himself just thinking about it. Suddenly he felt very tired and he just fell asleep.

He woke up in the academy courtyard…

There were heaps of people gathered around him, but none of them seemed to be looking at him. They were looking at his stomach where the seal was.

"Umm, where am I?" Naruto asked.

There was no reply even though there were at least twenty people in the crowd surrounding him. A whisper rippled through the crowd, but it was too quiet for Naruto to hear.

There it was again, again and again. It was getting louder, he could almost hear what they were saying.

Suddenly they all looked up, straight into his face. They raised their arms to point at him and continued the chant.

"Demon. Demon. Demon! Demon! DEMON. DEMON. DEMON! DEMON!"  
>Now they were screaming at him. "DEMON! DEMON! DEMON!"<p>

Naruto crouched down and put his hands over his head. He felt himself being kicked. Then more then one person started kicking him.

"Please! Please make it stop!" Naruto screamed.

It stopped… No more chanting, no more kicking it was just… quiet.

He opened his eyes but he wasn't in the courtyard anymore. Well he was but it was different.

The sun was gone replaced by the moon, but the moon had a kind off reddish orange tint to it. It was dark and silent in the courtyard, kind of creepy…

He heard a snarling sound from behind him and he turned. What he saw shocked him and he tried to step back but he tripped and fell down. He sat paralysed by fear looking up at it…

There was a cage made of pure darkness. From inside he could hear the snarling but he could now see two big, red eyes looking back at him. They looked like they were burning, burning with hatred.

He felt a burning in his stomach and lifted his shirt. The seal keeping the fox locked inside him was glowing a fierce white.

He looked back up to the cage and gasped when he realised where he was. This was the Kyuubi's prison. Where it had been locked up for the past thirteen years.

"**So nice to finally meet you Naruto" **a voice boomed evilly.

"W…What do you want?" he asked nervously.

**"You know what happened with Sakura today is only the beginning. People will never accept you, you're a monster" **the Kyuubi growled.

"No, ill prove you wrong just watch me!" Naruto shouted at the fiery eyes.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA" **came the Kyuubi's psychotic laugh as Naruto was sucked into a black vortex. Moments later he woke up again, this time back in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya knocked on Naruto's door and waited for an answer, when he heard Naruto call for him to come in; he opened the door and entered the room.

Naruto saw who it was and got up from his bed and bowed.

Naruto, like most people in Konoha knew all about Jiraiya. About his undeniable skill in the ninja ways and of course who didn't know the stories of the famous toad sage. No wonder he was so powerful, he was taught by the third Hokage after all.

"How you going kid?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"I… umm ok, I guess" Naruto replied confused to why the legendary Jiraiya was in his room "Not to be disrespectful, but, why are you here?"

"Well I'm your new sensei" he said with a smile.

"What?" Naruto blurted out before he could process his thoughts.

"It's not that bad is it?" he asked jokingly.

"NO, it's GREAT, but… why? Usually kids my age don't get individual sensei until they graduate"

"Well you're not like most kids your age are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two months later…**

Naruto stood, panting, in the middle of the training arena. Jiraiya was trying to teach him to access the Kyuubi's power, but it wasn't working…

"Focus kid!" Jiraiya said.

"What do you think I'm doing you damn pervert" Naruto said frustrated.

After living with Jiraiya for two months he still respected and admired the ninjas strength and ability but… he was a MASSIVE pervert. On four different occasions Naruto had caught Jiraiya spying on the woman's bathhouse.

But he couldn't deny Jiraiya's skill. He had learnt so much under his new sensei. Stuff he didn't imagine learning for years.

Today however he was practicing the one thing he could never do. The Kyuubi had an unlimited chakra supply, if only he could tap into that supply, he would be a real force to be reckoned with.

"Ok stop, that will be enough for today" Jiraiya said leaving the arena.

Usually Naruto would leave as well but he wanted to practice something.

**"Kage bushin no Jutsu"**

A clone popped into existence and looked at Naruto waiting for orders. "Just stand still" he ordered the clone.

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on the flow of his chakra. He slowed his breathing and balanced his centre of gravity. He focused on conjuring a little blue orb and when he opened his eyes, there it was, sitting in the palm of his right hand.

He thrust the orb at the clone while shouting, **"RASENGUN"**

The clone flew to the other side of the arena and hit the ground hard then disappeared into whited smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two and a half years after meeting Moka…**

Naruto finished another session with Jiraiya; he was physically exhausted seeing as the session he just finished was three hours of Taijutsu practice. Naruto had gotten extremely good at Taijutsu, although he was still no match for Jiraiya.

He wished he could just lie down and sleep but he had to go see Tsunade, she was still insistent on him seeing her once a week.

"Hey Tsunade-sama, how's it going?" he asked casually as he walked through the open door to her office.

"Naruto good to see you, sit down, I have some things I need to discuss with you" she said indicating to a chair for him to sit in.

He sat down and waited for her to talk.

"Naruto Jiraiya is being sent on an extended S-rank mission, he will be gone from anywhere for six months to two years" she said.

"Does that mean I have to move back in at the academy?" he asked sadly.

"Well not exactly, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but it can't do any harm. Jiraiya is being sent to investigate rumours about Akatsuki. Rumours are the know who and where the fox is"

"They know about me…? But how?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Naruto its ok, there only rumours, and as an extra precaution, you will be leaving Konoha while Jiraiya is away"

"What…? Where…?" he asked.

"Yokai Gakuen"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two months after putting on the Rosario…**

Outer Moka walked through the door to the apartment she now shared with her mother. She hated going to school now, it was so humiliating ever since the incident with someone taking her clothes.

***Flashback***

_STUPID HUMANS, _Moka screamed in her mind. Someone had taken her towel and she had just found out they had taken her clothes as well.

She crept to the door to the changing rooms and poked her head outside. No one was there… She spotted her bag sitting in the middle of the gym and released a sigh of relief.

At least whoever took her clothes didn't take them too far. She crept down the corridor to the door that accessed the gym. Nervously poking her head around the corner, she sighed, the coast was clear. She hurried towards her bag but when she was ten meters away…

"Now" someone shouted.

All of a sudden, all the doors leading to that particular gym opened and students pilled in. Moka stood completely shocked for a few seconds. Then she ran for her bag. She picked it up trying to cover her breasts and womanhood as best as possible.

Everyone started laughing and pointing at her. Girls laughed and yelled abuse at her. Boys just whistled and slung pickup lines at her.

Tears forming in her eyes she ran from the gym towards the changing rooms. She just wanted to get out of there, away from their judgmental eyes and perverted glances.

She ran into the girls changing room and slammed the door. She ran to the benches and fell to the floor crying. She raised her hand to the Rosario and with all her strength tried to pull it off.

It didn't work.

Oh how she despised them. She wished she could remove the Rosario and transform into inner Moka… Powerful Moka. She wished she could go back out there and teach them all a lesson, find out who set her up and kill them.

Moka remained on the floor crying for quite some time

***End of flashback***

Moka's hand instinctively rose to the Rosario; she knew she couldn't remove it. But it had been a habit… when she feels sad or lonely, she pulls on the Rosario in hope that it might just come off.

It was two months since she had been split in two. Her personalities had almost finished splitting between the two entities, well she couldn't be sure of that, and she hadn't been inner Moka since the left the castle.

"Moka deer, I just received a letter from your father, he wants us to come home for the weekend to visit" her mother called out to her.

Moka greeted the news welcomely. Maybe her father would let her stay if she told him about what happened to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moka was waiting at the door of their apartment ready to go back to the castle for the weekend. She didn't know how they were going to get there because she couldn't use any of her vampiric powers with the Rosario on, which included fire travel.

"Ready my deer?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In order to visit the castle Moka's mother removed her Rosario, slowing her to fire travel. Moka felt so good being back in her vampiric from, so… strong.

Her appearance was back to how it was before the Rosario was. Made. Her hair was long and silver. Her eyes were red with black slits.

"Home sweet home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two and a half years after meeting Naruto…**

Moka was again visiting Castle Akashiya. They had made it a monthly thing so they could still keep reasonable close. She was in her vampiric form as normal when she was visiting. Even though outer Moka had been living among the humans, the two entities shared the same memories. She hated humans with a passion.

"Father please don't send me back to the retched human school, it is… unbearable" she pleaded to her father.

"Very well"

Moka was shocked to say the least. Her father had just accepted her request and she didn't even have to argue about it.

"So I can come home?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I said you could leave that school. That does not mean you can return to the castle. You will be transferred to Yokai Gakuen. It is an academy for monster but will still need your Rosario. It is a school requirement that all students remain in human form while there"

Moka was crestfallen. Twenty seconds ago she was excited at the possibility of come home, now she was being sent to another school. She didn't know which would be worse, an all human school or a school where all the monsters pretended to be Human.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, I just wanted to get everything set up properly so that Naruto and Moka would be starting at Yokai Gakuen at the same time. Also I wanted to have it so that Naruto was more powerful than the weak human Moka fought in the forest.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chap & I'd appreciate if you left a review telling me what you think, any ideas you might have or any questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I kinda forgot to do the whole 'disclaimer' thing so, I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor do I own Naruto…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus was driving through a long dark tunnel. It seemed to be going on forever. Naruto was sitting up the back on his own. The only other people on the bus were the driver and a boy with brown hair. He had gotten on the bus after Naruto and sat halfway between the driver and Naruto.

Finally they came out of the tunnel. Naruto thought something felt strange then realised, on the other side of the tunnel the sun had been shining brightly, the sky was clear and bright blue.

Now… The sun was well hidden behind layers of black and grey clouds. How had the weather changed so dramatically, so suddenly? Naruto just sat there dumbfounded looking out the window at the sky.

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. The other boy on the bus stood and walked off then started heading down the road. Meanwhile Naruto snapped out of his trance and headed to the door. He stepped down from the bus but before he could go anywhere the driver called to him.

"Hey kid" he said.

Before Naruto didn't really pay much attention but now he looked at the bus driver he discovered he looked rather odd. He was wearing white priest robes and had glasses on.

"When you get to the academy go see the headmaster, he wants to have a word with you"

"Ok thanks" Naruto replied.

"Be careful while you're here, Yokai Gakuen can be a very dangerous place"

He got off the bus and watched it drive back into the tunnel. He took a moment too look around. There was a large lake just near the edge of the road with a huge cliff face on the opposite side of the road. There was a kind of scarecrow near the bus stop; it had a large pumpkin head and a black cape. There was also a sign pointing down the road away from the tunnel. It said, _Yokai Gakuen._

Naruto started walking down the road towards this… _'Yokai Gakuen'_.

The sun was still well hidden and the sky was filled with many grey clouds. As he got further down the road he passed a cemetery, it was a depressing sight to say the least, and it seemed to be nearly full. It looked like an uninviting place with a high black prong fence going around the perimeter and countless rows of simple grey rock tomb stones.

The area was well populated with trees and seemed to be pretty much one big forest. He was about to give up searching and go back to the bus stop when he found a break in the tree line. Through the trees he could see a group of building, and then further away a larger group of bigger building. He guessed the small group was student accommodation and the larger area was the school itself.

There were people talking in groups and walking around. Well at least he knew this was the right place. Now to find the headmaster…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto knocked on the door that had, _Headmaster, _written on a golden plaque, on it. He had been able to find his was there pretty easily. The people here were nice and when he asked someone how to get to the headmasters office, they told him.

Back in Konoha if he talked to one of the other kids they screamed at him calling him a demon then ran away.

The door opened and out walked a boy, the same boy from on Naruto's bus. He wondered why he was there, but only momentarily because the headmaster was signalling for him to come in and take a seat.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki" the man said.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well I am good friends with your Hokage and she put in a special request that I allow you into this academy, and watch over you while you're here" he explained.

"Oh"

"You see Naruto this place is an academy for monsters…"

That stung Naruto. Did Tsunade think of him as a monster… Has she finally given up on him and agreed with everyone else that he was a demon?

"Don't worry she doesn't think you're a monster" he said as if he could read Naruto's mind. "The reason she sent you here is because while you're within the boundaries of the academy you will be safe form Akatsuki"

"…"

"Another thing, usually only monsters are permitted to attend, but this year two exceptions have been made. Firstly there is you, although you're human you have significant strength and ability to defend yourself. They only other human at this academy is the boy who rode on your bus and who was just in here before you"

"Sooo?" Naruto asked.

"So, I would like you to try and befriend him and protect him if the time comes when he is in danger"

"I can do that" Naruto stated confidently "What is his name?"

"Tsukune Aono…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune Aono was freaking out. He had just been told by the headmaster of the academy that he was attending an school filled with monsters. Though they all appeared human, they were all extremely powerful and capable of becoming a threat.

He hastily closed the door to his new home and fastened the locks. He was to be living in an apartment on the second floor of the boy's apartment building.

His apartment had one bedroom with a small bathroom off to the side. There was a small kitchen that merged into the dining room and a decent sized lounge room that you walk into when entering the apartment.

Tomorrow he would have to go to the school pretending to be a monster. The school rules stated that while at Yokai Gakuen everyone is to remain in human form, although that is the rule, the headmaster told him regretfully, it was a rule that was often broke.

He was scared because he was powerless and surrounded by everyone with power. The headmaster told him that most of the monsters at the academy didn't like humans, so it could put his life in danger if his secret were to get out.

_GREAT, _he thought, _I have to pretend to be someone else just to stay out of danger, this should be fun. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto just finished his discussion with the headmaster. He was heading to the apartment building for boys, with the key he had received from the headmaster. The building was pretty basic.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor and found the room with the number/letter 2A On in gold writing in the middle of the door. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door.

He walked in to see his new home. You walked straight into the lounge room, which was well furnished with an average sized T.V hanging on the wall. He walked through the door into the kitchen. It had a white marble top bench with a few stainless steel appliances. Nodding approvingly he turned to search for his room.

His bedroom was about the same size as the lounge room, it had a good sized bed with small bedside tables on either side. There was a door that led to a small balcony, but he wanted to check out the rest of his apartment before going out there. There was a bookcase on one wall and a desk with a chair on the other. He noticed another door and walked towards it. His unsuit had a fairly large shower, other than that is was just like any other bathroom.

Over all, he liked it. He decided to go out onto his balcony and get some fresh air. He slid the door open and walked out onto the small landing. He stood leaning against the rail, wondering how long he would be here. Obviously that all depended on how long Ero-sennin's mission took. From what Tsunade told him, that could be a long time.

A crowd was starting to gather near the other apartment building. In the middle was a beautiful girl. Her hair was long and pink and she was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, _well except from Moka_, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**About an hour ago…**

Moka was getting ready to leave the castle to go to a new school, again…

She had all her stuff packed but still didn't want to go. Last time the school she went to was horrible and the people there, well they were so… cruel.

She already said her goodbyes to her father and sisters, all that was left was to say goodbye to her mother. Her mother would be the hardest to leave behind seeing as they had been living together for the past two and a half years.

She was in her Vampiric form at the moment and she fire travelled with her mother. They ended up near a large lake; there were large cliffs off to one side and between the two a road. One way the road went into a dark tunnel, the other way lead into a bushy landscape.

"Goodbye darling, Have fun at your new school" Moka's mother said.

"Goodbye mother" she said as her mother put the Rosario back on the chain around her neck.

Her power subsided dramatically and her appearance changed. Although more used to the transformations, when transforming from outer to inner Moka, she still fainted. After a few minutes she woke up lying next to her bag.

She started walking down the road towards, where she hoped the academy was. At her last school everyone there was human. At this place everyone was monster, they would just be disguised as human. Moka wondered if that would make much difference.

She emerged from the tree line after passing a rather spooky looking cemetery. There she could see Yokai Gakuen.

As she got closer she felt everyone looking at her, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention she started walking faster towards the building that had a sign saying, _Administration._

She went inside and re-emerged a few minutes after with her room number and key.

She walked towards her apartment building and once again felt everyone looking at her. People started wolf whistling and she could here boys talking among them salves saying.

"Wow she's gorgeous"

"Oh my god she's SO HOT!"

She started walking faster again. When she got nearer to the apartment building she noticed a tall boy leaning against a tree, he had blond hair and was staring straight at her. The way he was licking he was licking his lips and looking at her made her feel a little bit scared. She broke away from the crowd and ran for the door. She ran up the stairs and into her new apartment. So far Yokai Gakuen felt a lot like her old school, _hopefully tomorrow will be better_, Moka thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again this chapter was smaller than some of the other but I just wanted to use it to set everything up for when Naruto and Moka re-unite (which will be in the next chapter)**

**I have also decided to include Tsukune in this story but I don't know how major a roll he will have in coming chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, review please.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay sorry for long wait on update, my laptop hasn't been letting my update so I'll try putting up two chapters on my other computer… Also I won't be able to update for about ten weeks because I'm going away for 9 weeks. When I get back I'll try and update frequently.**

**Ja Ne **


End file.
